roblox_awesomefandomcom-20200216-history
Scam
Scams refer to an event or action in which one or more users attempt to defraud and deceive other users of their virtual currency, items, accounts, or even control of their computer (via Malware) by pretending to offer items, Builders Club membership, Robux, or other services and products that would benefit the target user. Scams have increased in number ever since the removal of tickets. A hoax is a different concept that involves deliberate deception without the intention of gain or of materially damaging or depriving a victim. Types of scams Robux scams The following are common scams that involve the virtual currency, Robux. These kind of scams often cause the victim(s) to lose substantial amounts of Robux, although the Robux may be recovered by contacting info@roblox.com. * Admin scams: The perpetrator publishes a T-shirt with a name such as "Admin for Reason 2 Die" or "Mod for Twisted Murderer". Often sold for a low price, (Rarely for a price higher than 500 Robux) these T-shirts advertise some kind of privilege or service in a popular game. These shirts do not follow through with their advertised service. This has since disappeared due to the advent of the Game Pass, which eliminated the need for game creators to distribute additional game privileges through VIP shirts. * Classic defrauding: The perpetrator advertises a service or product for a fixed fee, usually sold on t-shirts. ** Drawn portrait scam: A common example of defrauding, the perpetrator runs a series of advertisements on the site and advertises that the victim can be drawn for a fixed fee. Once the victim purchases the item, the perpetrator refuses to follow through with the drawing and may block the victim to prevent further contact. ** Fake game passes: The perpetrator sells a game pass that advertises special in-game features for the player. No additional features are given once a user purchases a game pass. * Copied clothing: The perpetrator steals popular clothing sold for a low price, adds "ORIGINAL" or "90% OFF" to the name and sells it for a higher price. Many new players fall for this, making the original shirt get fewer sales and the perpetrator earns more Robux. * Gamepass scam: 'The perpetrator sells game passes for incredibly expensive prices in a game. When the player quits the game or resets their character while playing, they lose what they pay for and have to pay for the game pass again to get the item back. This is often found in bait and switch games. * '"Invisible" shirt scam: 'A user publishes an advertisement that claims a certain shirt or pants will cause the player's avatar to become invisible. The clothing is instead transparent, which does not create an invisible avatar. If no preview is seen in the catalogue for the item, the perpetrator might claim that the image is "broken" instead of it actually being rejected by the image moderators. *'Click Me Scam: '''ClickMe and DontClickMe accounts are a group of spam bots that are programmed to send you friend requests and follow you then immediately message you about a website that awards the player robux but in reality, those websites are scams or viruses. The website URL changes most of the time. The players that have created those accounts were never identified, though they might be heavily experienced hackers due to the severely large amount of ClickMe and DontClickMe accounts that the unknown hackers have produced, however, since mid-2017, almost all of these accounts have been terminated. * '''In-game GUI scams: A GUI pops up on the player's screen and tells them to click as many times as possible in order to beat a high score. While the player is rapidly clicking, they do not see that they are actually purchasing something from the game. Phishing scams These scams take place when a user initiates a service or product which in-turn leads to malicious results. Depending on the severity, the user can lose access to their computer if they are not cautious enough. Some phishing scams may also lead to "doxxing", where the user's personal or sensitive information is published online. These scams do various kinds of damage, ranging from losing Robux to becoming a victim of malware. It is always recommended to never fall for these scams. # Login info via Roblox messages: The scammer messages a user and asks for his/her username and password in return for Robux or services, such as Builders Club. This can result in account loss. In 2016, this scam became more common and was often done by sending a message to the player while playing a front page game. ##'Fearmongering': The scammer messages a user and asks them if they are the rightful owner of their account, and that they have already messaged another user who failed to provide 'proof' and got their account terminated. If the user ends up giving an explanation, the scammer will ask them to contact them on an offsite program or URL after which the end result would be the victim's account being phished or hijacked, usually because the scammer asks the victim to send an image of their password reset email with the link shown. This scam is mainly aimed at those who have a high average value of Limited items in their account, and is becoming more and more common in recent times. # Login info via friend request: The scammer follows and sends a friend request to the user with usernames that persuades the user to click on his/her profile. The perpetrator's profile description contains an offsite link that will prompt the victim to input his/her login information, usually for a reward of Builders Club or ROBUX. This scam is more effective than ROBLOX messages alone since people can limit the people who can message to him/her. # Login info via survey: The scammer leaves comments asking for users to participate in a survey to get a special offer from ROBLOX. This will expose their username to the scammer and therefore lose their account. # Login info via email: The scammer leaves comments asking for users to give account information to an email address, listing false reasons that seem convincing to a newbie ROBLOX user. # Login info via exploits: The scammer leaves comments directing users to a link that gives an exploit tool for the ROBLOX client, which will then ask for login info. # Login info via in-game GUIs: Using customized GUIs, a player might be tricked into thinking the "login page" is real and enter the login info for their account in exchange for a prize. This may include ROBUX, free Builders Club, etc. After you enter your information, it may ban you from the game and your login credentials will be sent to a private chat via a discord webhook. ## Fake maintenance message: Appearing in places, this type of phishing scam commonly appears in bait and switch places. It appears as a maintenance message telling the user that they must log back in. Doing so gives the perpetrator the victim's account information. Administrators will never send maintenance inside of a ROBLOX game window. ## Malware: The perpetrator directs users to a link that downloads an executable program (.exe) onto the user's computer. When executed, the program injects malicious code into the system to gain information and provide complete control of the user's desktop. This not only compromises a user's ROBLOX account but their entire computer. This can include banking information, several passwords, and document information. Antivirus programs try to quarantine the executable program a user has downloaded, such as Avast, Bitdefender and others. Users should never download files (especially .exe files) which are from unknown sources and not from official sources (Ex. ROBLOX Administrators). # .ROBLOSECURITY scam: The perpetrator convinces a user that the ROBLOSECURITY cookie must be given to them. Read this article for more information on the .ROBLOSECURITY cookie. # AuthTicket scam: Similar to the .ROBLOSECURITY scam, the perpetrator gains access to a user's AuthTicket, required to join games and authenticate your user. If they were to get this, they could join games under a player's username with a simple batch command and buy in-game purchases without their knowledge. ROBLOX+, a Google Chrome extension, warns players when they input the AuthTicket link. # Fake websites: These fake websites have a login form and a domain name that looks very realistic but is fake and claims to give a fake Robux/BC reward that needs to be posted on several games. This just steals a user's log-in information and promote the scam. # Fake Google Chrome extensions: After Roblox disabled comments on games and items, attackers are now creating fake extensions that look like the real thing, but after installed they steal a player's .ROBLOSECURITY cookie and their AuthTicket, and the extension will post the info to a web server or private chat channel. The way to not fall for this scam is to not install the wrong extension in the Chrome Webstore. Check the ratings and reviews to ensure it's legitimate and not malware. # Malicious programs: Recently, along with the new extension scam, executable files advertised as "hacks" or exploits have also been known to log .ROBLOSECURITY cookies. Because the program only takes cookies and directs them towards a webhook, antivirus applications fail to find its intentions malicious; resulting in accounts being stolen and sold frequently. # Malware techniques: Some pieces of malware that target ROBLOX replace a player's RobloxPlayerLauncher executable with a fake one that logs all user details when they join a game. It is recommended to reinstall ROBLOX or remove/replace the fake launcher with a legit one if a player gets infected by this type of malware. When directed to a phishing site, extension, etc., ROBLOX+ will usually send a desktop notification saying "1 tab closed for malicious content" or something of that nature, and the tab with the phishing URL will be closed. Survey scams These scams lead to a site which promise free Robux or Builder's Club, but the user must take online surveys in order to do so. However, neither Robux nor Builder's Club are given and the user still has to keep taking surveys, wasting time and money. Fortunately, this type of scam is less riskier than phishing and the maximum risk is an annoying wave of emails resulted from survey. However, because scammers earn money through surveys, it is recommended that one should not take a survey. Teleport places Teleport places are a type of scam where victims are teleported to another place to gain place visits and formerly Tickets, supposedly to be cashed out for Robux. This does not harm one's account, but is believed to make it look like the place where players are teleported to is the actual place itself. Some places will also use a custom teleport GUI and a black overlay to make it look like the place is still loading. YouTube scams These scams are done on YouTube. Like with scams on Roblox, a player may lose their Robux, their Roblox account, or computer data. # Livestreams: Fake live streams are set up and promise listeners free Robux. The live stream might have bots as moderators and people listening to attract more viewers and might loop fake videos of them giving Robux out to someone # Roblox-related advertisements: These advertisements promise things such as free Robux or Builders Club. They may redirect to another YouTube channel or a phishing site. # Inspect Element: Many YouTubers might use Inspect Element to make it appear like they are manipulating the Roblox website when they are not. The person may encourage players to give them Robux or account information in order to learn how to "exploit" the Roblox client. # Bot uploads: These users create loads of YouTube bots to mass produce videos of users going to scam sites on an iPhone. These videos also steal titles and have thumbnails from popular Roblox YouTubers. Many have no views, so this is ineffective. If a player is scammed Users should contact info@roblox.com if they suspect they have been scammed. They should include evidence, or Roblox can't refund them. Such evidence can be in the form of a screenshot and the scammer's username; it is recommended to screenshot any purchases that seem sketchy or risky. Avoiding scams * Avoid playing games that promise free Robux. Do not participate in clicker/free robux games as a player may lose Robux in a hidden transaction during the game. * When buying shirts, pants or T-shirts, users are encouraged to look for [ Content Deleted ] in the item's description. This is an indicator that the item has violated Roblox's Terms of Service, so try to avoid buying them. * If no users have bought a VIP shirt, users are advised to avoid purchasing it until more users have done so. * Avoid links that lead to sites other than Roblox, YouTube, Twitter, or Twitch. This includes shortened links (TinyURL, bitly, etc). Follow off-site links with caution and avoid any suspicious sites and links. * While buying a VIP T-shirt, users should check to see if the creator of the place has allowed the selling of this t-shirt. For example, there are many fraudulent versions of VIP for the game "Catalog Heaven" although the only legitimate versions of the VIP are sold by Seranok (previously by Merely). * If the item's comments are not disabled, read them to see if any other users say whether the place is not legitimate. Note, though, that the perpetrator may have made alternative accounts (or hacked into others and turned the said accounts into spam bots) to promote the said scam, so check for accounts that claim it's a scam. * To prevent falling victim to portrait scams, check the scammer's inventory for any stolen artwork. In addition, a user can check to see if the total amount of drawings in the seller's inventory is fairly close to the total number of "get drawn" assets sold; any huge discrepancies in the total number of people drawn and assets sold hints towards a portrait scam. * Some scammers have their names listed on alternative accounts' descriptions stating they are scammers. While this is not always the case, if there are a large amount of these accounts, this is something to be wary of; try avoiding these users. * If a user follows an off-site link that goes to a login page, do not put any information in it. The page is most likely a phishing scam most scams include codes that look real. But if they have letters with numbers. Just ignore it's fake. Roblox gift card codes never contain letters. * Avoid programs not created by the Roblox developers that ask for login information. Similarly, avoid downloading files (particularly .exe programs) that you do not know the source of, and never run any program with admin privileges unless you are 100% sure it's legitimate. * Comments such as "Builderman told me how to get this reward by doing..." are scams, and no reward is given for posting those types of comments. * Avoid "free" Builders Club and Robux comments; Roblox does not promote any free paid services. * Avoid YouTube videos that ask players to subscribe in order to get free Robux . These are always fake and often are made to get subscribers. * Use the Report Abuse buttons located throughout the site to report anyone who is scamming. It is the best way to help prevent this from happening in the future. * Contact info@roblox.com to report scams. Avoid Robux Generator Scams ROBUX Generators are off-site programs designed to create a series of random numbers that mimic the codes found on Roblox Game Cards; these codes can then be redeemed for premium memberships or Robux. Using a generator is against Roblox's Terms of Service and can lead to the suspension or termination of that player's Roblox account. The generator client itself can also be malicious. Players may be prompted to provide personal information, such as a phone number. Then, he/she will receive unwanted spam. Some generators require users to input their ROBLOX account information, which can result in the loss of that account. Any downloadable clients also run the risk of containing viruses that can result in damage to that user's computer or sensitive information, such as credit card numbers, becoming accessible. Some ROBUX generators will ask you to buy something with real money to "verify your robux". Some generators force the user to post a scamming comment in the required number of groups/games. Generators also look more believable to some users, due to the fact they don't ask for a password. Some types of Roblox Generators 'are free to download in the Apple AppStore™, which requires you to leave a five-star rating on the app and write a review saying "Robux generator is the best I use it every day.", which leads more users to believe that people like the app and that the generator works. Their objective is to get free advertisement revenue from the sponsors of that website by surveys and personal information collection. * Multiple administrators have mentioned that it is impossible to get free Robux. * All Roblox Game Cards have no value until activated at the cash register. A generator may give a user a code that has not been activated or a code that has previously been redeemed. * There is potential for malware to be found within downloadable generators. Users are encouraged to avoid downloading generators because of this risk. * Generators that ask for user information may be phishing scams. * If an user receives a message with a link leading to a generator, it is best to report that message to a moderator. * Most generators will also pretend to provide deprecated and discontinued features, mostly lifetime BC and tickets, these will also have the old Roblox logo. Some of the people who create or created these scams do not play anymore. * If you are sharing models / creating clothing, disable comments ALWAYS. This way, you and anyone who buys your clothing won't get scammed if they believe that the scam is real. Gallery Scammerad.png|An example of an advertisement used by a scammer. Note that these are often not at all related to ROBLOX characters; and are merely artwork stolen from other artists. Scam.png|A game creator confirming that a VIP shirt for his game is a scam. ROBLOX - Change Character.png|A warning banner telling players about the survey scam. Donatescam.png|A donation scam. Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 4.53.16 PM.png|"Invisible Torso" scam Scam.PNG|Since summer 2014, a few female accounts have been sending users a message containing a link to a phishing site. Some players will make scam websites.jpg|Scam website. scam2.PNG|A ROBUX generator scam message. Scam2.png|"Free" ROBUX scam. Inboxspam.jpg|An inbox spammed with female account ROBUX scam messages. altscam.jpg|Female account scam messages using different usernames. RobloxScreenShot03032015_160847816.png|Fake log in screen ingame. Anothscam.PNG|Maintenance scam that was found ingame. RobloxScreenShot03312015_192029763.png|A scam offering a fake reward. RobloxScreenShot03312015_192331127.png|After entering a password. maxresdefault.jpg|A photo showing a fake ROBLOX card scam. Reward scam.jpg|A photo showing the fake "Reward Receipt" scam in a game. Obby scam.jpg|An example of a phishing place. These are commonly BC-only games. RewardScam.jpg|Reward scam on iOS. Screen Shot 2015-08-27 at 7.59.37 PM.png|An example of a scam site claiming it will log in to your account and add a hack that will give you a Limited item. Freerobuxplacescamm.png|A place scam that tricks users into thinking it's going to give them ROBUX. MsLjaNl.png|An account saying that he got ROBUX from a website with the address censored due to security reasons. Screenshot (15).png|A ROBUX scam website, links to it are mostly found in comments of games. scams.JPG|Tons of scams. Included usernames, and a few other messages from something else. The usernames are censored, same with the scam sites. Robuxscam.png|Comments section full of scams ('endings are censored for security reasons) Scam.JPG|A photo showing a scam message that "rewards" the player with free ROBUX. This scam targets popular games, as the message was sent while playing Redwood Prison. Gamepassscamm.png|Game Passes that are fake Chatscamm.png|A chat conversation that contains a fake free ROBUX site link which asks for login info Fakeinvisalbleshirt.png|A invisible shirt scam that in the ad it shows it's real but the shirt is just a image Femalescam2016.png|Another female scam message Free robux scam.PNG|Another chat conversation that contains a fake free ROBUX site link scamroblox.png|Another of these chat conversations of these fake free ROBUX notice some words have some letters repeated. Messages ROBLOX.png|Some bots giving a link to a scam website for playing game kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|An example photo of a game using a fake "player list" GUI to look like there are people in-game, however the game is only limited to 1 player only, and most of the users dont exist. sapdsad.PNG|An example of the 2016 "december" message when players play a popular game, however, this is censored by ROBLOX, and the bots are terminated. RobloxScam.png|Example of the DontClickMe scam on the Followers page. Scam3ClickMe.png|ClickMe profile page. Links have been censored for safety and user id. OldScam2014.png|Another example of the female bot scam message from 2014. Names and links have been blocked for privacy. Scamm.png|A bot saying this "crazy trick" gives you loads of Robux. It does not and the link has been censored so user can have their account safe. ScamFollowers.PNG|As of late May to early June 2017, there have been numerous reports of "DontClickMe" and "ReadMyDesc" accounts that are sending users friend requests and following them. This image shows a ROBLOXian who has a whole page of these scammers. 2017 Scam Bots.png|Another example of the Bots sending friend requests with another name,"ReadMyProfile". idrk.PNG|An example of the non-stop Bots sending friend requests. This time, its a whole page with the name "ReadMyProfile". Fgfg.jpg|A readmyprofile account gets restricted. Καταγραφή222.PNG|Another example of bot scams from 2017 sending friend requests with another username, "ReadMyProfile" Scam Bots.png|Newest Scam Bots of July,2017.Some of them are online,means that they're sending friend requests to random people ifurreadingthisthenuranerdlel.PNG|As of mid-July 2017, new scam bots with random names ranging from numbers, to Guests, etc. show that they are sending friend requests to random people. As shown here, this ROBLOXian blocked them. It is advised to block these scam bots. (Notice the amount of friends they have) Botsblueskined.png|Spam Bots as of 2017. anotherscamlel.PNG|Latest scam bots as of August 2017. wallscam.PNG|Cropped photo of scam bots posting offsite ROBUX scams through the wall. Each post is different, but include the same link and arabic characters. These are scam bots as of the first week of August 2017. InvisibleTorsoscam.JPG|This image shows an advertisement for the "Invisible Torso" scam. Hovering your cursor over the ad would show the word "WOW" next to it. Notice how they spelled it "Invisable" and if closely spotted, the Torso is photoshopped. The ad started appearing after 8/15/2017. AnotherInvisibleTorso.JPG|Like the other invisible torso scam on the left of this image, this shows an improved version of the advertisement; this time spelling everything correctly and looks less photoshopped. However, looking really closely, you'll see that it is still indeed photoshopped. Scammers Invisible Torso.PNG|Some Scammers from an Invisible Torso Page.For Computer Safety,The links are censored. AnotherScam.JPG|Behold another Invisible Scam advertisement. Remember ROBLOXians, do not fall for advertisements like this. notorsoisnotlegit.JPG|This new Invisible Torso ad has just appeared. Although it may seem legit, the avatar with the dominus is just a model and the creator just removed the torso. Censored.jpg|A YouTube comment that gives a link to a robux scam. Clothingscam.png|Fake clothes used by a scammer. They have names copied. Tons of scams.png|Tons of scams. Found in Weight Lifting Simulator 2 in the You reached 1000 strength! badge. Links are censored in Carbor font for security. FAKE.PNG|An "Invisible legs" scam. This is scams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.PNG|This is a scam message Przechwytywanie.PNG|red bots were attacked November 2017 entitled decal lightsaber. this link has been censored for security reasons Invisible Torso Ad.PNG|another invisible torso scam (original date:23 november 2017) Scamalarm.PNG|Two spam uploads, highlighted in red. MYWOTReview.png|A MYWOT Review on the scam website and on roblox he changed the scam link to roblox.com for safety reasons Scammer.PNG Boxhead scams.PNG|New 2018 "boxhead" scammers, changing appearance everytime they are reported 2018scams.png|2018 scams on a wall scam.png Another scam comment user.PNG|More scam comments freerobuxappstore.jpg|There Most Game Called "����������" Some App Store And Youtube That Scam This Game Rsgameonthefrontpage.png|A "free robux" game on the front page 2018-03-21.png|New March Scammers in 2018. bc793daad01a72477abda200440078d5.jpg|"50 Robux Dominus Glitched Shirt" scam. 36+.PNG|A scammer in Roblox after March 2018 in groups robuxscamgame.png|This is a game that links users to an external website. Servers have more then 6 players and has more playing then visits Roblox Robux Generator.png|A site which employs the survey scam and has been linked by scambots in late 2017 and 2018 (The notifications on the right are fake and use randomized usernames) 628A2584-B335-45B5-9FF7-3E3923064DF5.jpeg|IPhone 7 Scam (Note: user is banned) Robux scam game.png|This is a game page of a sponsored place that is also a Robux scam looking at it's title.|link=https://www.roblox.com/games/1062185607/ROBUX gamescam.PNG|One of the scam games displayed on ROBLOX's front page. Note: These games are faked and that the bot account bought their way to the front game.